


Filmreif

by DieLadi



Category: Youtuber Berliner Cluster
Genre: Gen, Horror, Werwölfe, wolfe - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi
Summary: Frodo und Flo wollen sich ein Wochenende auf dem Land machen. Ein Männerwochenende ohne Frauen und Kinder. Alles beginnt wunderbar, doch dann bleibt ihr Auto liegen, und ehe sie sich's versehen, geraten sie in etwas, das sich anfühlt wie ein schlechter Film...





	1. Brandenburg

„Na dann los!“, sagte Flo und schmiss seine Tasche in den Transporter. Frodo, der schon alles verstaut hatte, ging im Geiste noch mal alles durch. Schlafsäcke, Luftmatratzen, Kameraausrüstung, multiples Ladegerät, Laptop. Jo, alles da.  
Er stieg auf den Beifahrersitz, während Flo sich hinters Steuer setzte.  
„Können wir?“, fragte er Frodo, der nickte und grinste.  
„Klar, Flo, auf nach Brandenburg!“

Flo startete den Wagen und lenkte ihn auf die Stadtautobahn. Der Verkehr war heute ziemlich übel, Freitag Nachmittag eben, und so dauerte es ziemlich lange, bis sie die Stadtgrenze erreichten.  
Sie waren gut gelaunt, denn sie wollten ein gemeinsames Wochenende verbringen, mal ohne Frauen und Kinder, einfach nur sie beide. So ein richtiges Männerwochenende. Und außerdem wollten sie ein paar Filmaufnahmen machen, Naturaufnahmen für ein Projekt ihres Dr. Froid Kanals. Aber das nur nebenbei, eigentlich ging es darum, einfach mal wieder Zeit füreinander zu haben.

Flo hatte ein Mixtape mit einer recht schrägen Zusammenstellung laufen. Die beiden hatten Spaß und sangen fröhlich und lauthals mit.  
Weit, nachdem Berlin verlassen und das Bundesland Brandenburg erreicht hatten, ertönte aus den Lautsprechern Rainald Grebes sonore Stimme und intonierte „Brandenburg.“ Es war einfach zu komisch, so dass beide erst einmal einen Lachanfall hinter sich brachten, bevor sie ebenfalls mit schmetterten.

„In Berlin kann man so viel erleben, in Brandenburg soll es wieder Wölfe geben ...“  
Frodo legte ganz viel Leidenschaft in seinen Gesang, während Flo, der erst vor kurzem mit Frau und Kindern ein Haus außerhalb der Stadtgrenzen von Berlin bezogen hatte, sich mit der rechten Hand die Lachtränen aus den Augen wischte, während er mit links das Steuer festhielt. Wie gut, dass er so ein versierter Autofahrer war.

Gerade als Frodo zu einem letzten geträllerten „Brandenburg!“ ansetzte, steuerte Flo auf ein Stoppschild zu.  
Er hielt den Wagen an und schaute; es war kein anderes Fahrzeug auf der kreuzenden Straße zu sehen, also wollte er weiter fahren.  
Aber das Auto wollte nicht, es stotterte und hoppelte nur noch ein paar Meter weiter. Flo schaffte es, den Transporter auf den Grünstreifen neben der Straße zu lenken. Mist.

„Was ist los?“, fragte Frodo.  
„Keine Ahnung ...!“  
Flo versuchte, den Wagen zu starten, gab aber nach ein paar Versuchen auf. Sie stiegen beide aus und schauten sich die Bescherung an. Der Motor qualmte und so richtig war nicht zu erkennen, was denn nun kaputt war. Und selbst wenn, hätten sie nichts dabei gehabt, um ihn zu reparieren.

Es begann zu dämmern.  
Flo nahm sein Handy zur Hand.  
„Ich ruf den ADAC“, sagte er. Er versuchte es, aber verflixt: Er hatte kein Netz. Frodo, der es auch versuchte, ebenfalls nicht.

„Na super. Und was jetzt?“, Flo war von der Lage nun doch etwas angepisst.  
„Hast du ne Ahnung, wo wir sind?“  
Frodo zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann nahm er die Karte aus dem Handschuhfach, die er dort deponiert hatte, faltete sie auseinander und sagte nach einer Weile:  
„Also ich erinnere mich an das letzte Ortsschild. Das liegt ein paar Kilometer hinter uns. Und bis zum nächsten wäre es genau so weit. Wir sind mitten dazwischen.“  
„Na Klasse. Und was machen wir nun?“  
„Na ja“, sagte Frodo. „Wir wollten ja eh im Transporter pennen. Also können wir das auch hier machen. Lass uns die Schlafsäcke ...“  
„Bullshit!“, fuhr Flo dazwischen. „Im Auto pennen, ja, aber doch auf dem Campingplatz! Und nicht mitten in der brandenburgischen Pampa!“  
Frodo grinste.  
„Haste Angst vor den Wölfen?“  
Aber Flo war gar nicht zum blödeln zu Mute.  
„Mann“, maulte Frodo, von Flos Sauermiene nun auch genervt. „Ich kann es doch nicht ändern, und bis zum nächsten Ort laufen, jetzt wo es dunkel wird ... Mann, darauf habe ich erst recht keinen Bock.“  
„Gut, also ...“

Gerade als Flo etwas sagen wollte, hörten sie in der Ferne ein Motorengeräusch.  
„Da kommt ein Auto!“  
Flo nahm sein Handy, die Taschenlampenfunktion konnte man ja immerhin nutzen, und machte Lichtzeichen, als der fremde Wagen auf der einsamen Landstraße auf sie zu kam.  
Der unbekannte Fahrer hielt an, kurbelte die Scheibe runter und fragte:  
„Was ist los?“  
„Liegengeblieben“, sagte Flo und zeigte auf den Transporter. „Und kein Handynetz. Wir sitzen hier fest. Können Sie uns eventuell zum nächsten Ort mitnehmen? Gibt's da vielleicht ne Werkstatt?“

Der Typ, der hinter der Scheibe des Autos hervorblickte, trug dazu bei, dass sich die ganze Situation wie der Beginn eines schlechten Filmes anfühlte. Er hatte ein verschmutztes Holzfällerhemd an, einen Cowboyhut auf dem Kopf und kaute auf einem Zahnstocher herum. Vertrauenerweckend sah er nicht aus. Aber das hieß nichts, nach dem Aussehen gingen weder Flo noch Frodo, also was solls.

„Ick fahr nich in'n Ort“, sagte der Typ.“Hab wat vor heute.“  
„Oh.“ Flo wusste gerade nicht, was er antworten sollte. Frodo war ebenso unwohl.  
„Ick fahr ins Roadhouse“, knurrte der Mann. „Bis dahin kann ick euch mitnehm'. Die ham' auch Zimmer.“  
Die beiden Freunde schauten sich an und nickten sich zu.  
„Okay, gerne“, sagte Frodo dann. „Wir holen nur eben schnell unsere Sachen aus dem Auto, ja?“  
Den Rucksack mit der Kameraausrüstung nahm Flo, Frodo das Laptop. Die Taschen mit Kleidung und den ganzen Rest ließen sie im Wagen.

Kurze Zeit später waren sie gemeinsam mit dem Mann, der sich als Kalle vorgestellt hatte, auf dem Weg zum Roadhouse. Was auch immer das war. Aber sie würden dort die Nacht verbringen und morgen früh versuchen, eine Werkstatt aufzutreiben, wo man ihren Wagen abschleppen und reparieren konnte.  
So hatten sie sich den Start in ihr Wochenende zwar nicht vorgestellt, aber nun ja, war eben nicht zu ändern, das ganze.  
Also machten sie das Beste draus.

„Was ist denn dieses Roadhouse?“, fragte Flo.  
„Is' ne Art Gasthof. Die ham wie jesacht Zimmer. Und ne Bar.“  
Kalle schielte zu Flo, der neben ihm auf dem Beifahrersitz saß.  
„Mit ... Frauen.“  
Flo zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
„Mit Frauen?“, fragte er in verschwörerischem Ton. Frodo musste ein Kichern unterdrücken.  
„Ja. Die … tanzen.“  
Kalle spuckte den Zahnstocher in den Fußraum, und so wie er das aussprach und dabei dreinschaute, war klar, dass er damit nicht unbedingt eine brandenburgische Trachtengruppe mit traditionellen Volkstänzen meinte.  
Frodo schnaubte. Der Typ war echt ne Nummer.

Egal, er und Flo würden den Abend schon auf die eine oder andere Weise genießen. Solange man da ein Bier bekam, würde das schon ein entspannter Abend werden.  
Also sah er hinaus in die Dunkelheit und war gespannt auf dieses Roadhouse.

Wenigstens wird es da keine Wölfe geben, dachte er und musste über seinen eigenen Gedanken grinsen.


	2. Roadhouse

Das Roadhouse erwies sich als ziemliche Spelunke.  
Es war noch ein einziges Zimmer frei, in dem es zwar nur ein Bett gab, aber der Inhaber, der sich als Herr Lupin vorstellte, schaffte eine Klappliege herbei. Das war okay, damit würden sich Flo und Frodo schon arrangieren.  
Erst einmal saßen sie nebeneinander auf dem etwas altersschwachen Bett und streckten sich.  
„Is schon Scheiße mit dem Auto“, sagte Frodo. „Könn`wa aber nich ändern.“  
„Eben“, sagte Flo. „Also lass uns das beste aus dem angebrochenen Abend machen.  
Frodo grinste.  
„Also geh'n wa inne Bar rüber?“  
„Klar“, sagte Flo und grinste nun auch. „Immerhin ist die mit Frauen!“  
Er senkte die Stimme. „Und ... die tanzen!“  
Sie sahen sich an und lachten lauthals los.

Sie machten sich ein bisschen frisch und gingen hinunter. Als sie die Zwischentür zur Bar durchquert hatten, kamen sie sich das zweite Mal an diesem Abend vor wie in einem schlechten Film.  
Die Bar war, nun, man konnte es am besten mit dem Wort „schmierig“ bezeichnen.  
Es gab überall verteilt rote Lampen, von denen ein paar allerdings schon kaputt waren.  
An den Wänden hingen Plakate von zweideutigen – nein, eigentlich mehr als eindeutigen Filmen.  
Schummrige Musik erklang und die kleinen Duftkerzen auf den Tischen verströmten schwere, süßliche Aromen wie Moschus und Patschuli.  
Alles schrie geradezu nach plumper „Erotik“ und billigem Sex.

„Na super“, sagte Frodo und stieß Flo den Ellenbogen in die Seite. „Genau dit, wat man für n jelungenen Männerabend braucht, wa?“  
„Klar“, sagte Flo. „Bin sicher das wird äußerst amüsant.“  
Sie schlenderten zu Bartresen rüber. Der Laden war erstaunlich gut besetzt, dennoch fanden sie zwei Barhocker, auf denen sie es sich mehr oder weniger bequem machten. Frodo bestellte zwei Bier, und als das schäumend vor ihnen stand, stellten sie fest, dass es ziemlich gut schmeckte.  
„Na wenigstens etwas. Prost, Alter!“, sagte Flo. Frodo stieß mit ihm an, und dann prostete er Kalle zu, der ein paar Tische weiter saß und ganz gespannt auf die Vorführung zu warten schien, die sich auf der kleinen Bühne ankündigte.

Die Musik wurde leise und verklang. Die Lichter wurden gedimmt.  
Die schon etwas zerschlissenen, samtig glänzenden Vorhänge vor der Bühne glitten zur Seite und dann ertönte laut und aufpeitschend ein neues Stück.  
Ein Stück, dass einen dazu brachte, mit dem anheizenden Rhythmus mitzugehen. Das den ganzen Raum in eine etwas schwüle Atmosphäre versetzte. Das dieses ganze „billiger Sex“- Thema ausweitete und unterstrich.  
„Kenn ick irgendwoher“, flüsterte Frodo.  
Ich auch, dachte Flo, aber er wusste ebenso wenig wie sein Freund, woher ihnen die Melodie bekannt vorkam.  
Flo wusste nur, dass er sich aus irgendeinem Grund begann, unwohl zu fühlen.

Eine Frau betrat die Bühne.  
Sie sah gut aus. Verdammt gut.  
Sie trug nicht viel am Leibe. Einen Bikini aus ... nun es sah aus wie Schlangenhaut.  
Und ihre eigene Haut hatte einen Schimmer, wie flüssige Schokolade.  
Ihre Augen waren dunkel, blitzten lebendig und ihr Gesicht war von einer wilden Grazie, die einen in den Bann zog.  
„Mann“, flüsterte Flo, „ich muss zugeben, soviel Schönheit habe ich hier in so einer billigen Bar gar nicht erwartet!“  
„Icke ooch nicht“, sagte Frodo und starrte gegen seinen Willen fasziniert auf die eleganten Tanzbewegungen der jungen Dame.

Sie betrat die Bühne mit einem leichten Hüftschwung und überblickte den Raum, als würde sie ihn beherrschen. Und in gewisser Weise tat sie das auch.  
Dann begann sie sich hin und her zu wiegen im Rhythmus der Musik. Sie ließ die Hüften kreisen, die Arme um den Körper gleiten.  
Kleine Schritte, weite schwingende Bewegungen wechselten einander ab.  
Sie bog den Oberkörper nach hinten und stieß die Hüfte vor. Der Bauch kreiste langsam, dann schneller.  
Ihre Zuge bewegte sich über ihre Lippen, als schmecke sie etwas köstliches schon auf der Zunge, das noch vor ihr lag ...

Ein paar Männer aus einem anderen Teil der Bar, unter anderem Kalle, johlten begeistert.  
Doch ein einziger Blick der Schönheit brachte sie zum Schweigen.  
Frodo und Flo tranken beide einen weiteren Schluck aus ihrem Bier und wandten die Blicke von den Männern zurück zur Bühne.

Die Darbietung war erstaunlich gut, etwas was man in diesem Etablissement nicht wirklich erwartet hätte. Dennoch. Flo fühlte sich immer noch unwohl, und er konnte ich immer noch nicht selber erklären, wieso. Klar, das hier war nicht unbedingt das Umfeld, in dem er und seine Freunde sich normalerweise aufhielten. Billig, schmierig ... na ja.  
Aber das war es nicht.  
Es war etwas anderes, was ihn an der ganzen Situation störte.  
Frodo hatte sich nun ihm zugewandt und sah ihn fragend an.  
“Alles okay?“, fragte er.  
Flo nickte. Was hätte er auch sagen sollen? Er wusste ja selbst nicht, was mit ihm los war.

Die Frau schritt nun elegant wie eine Königin die paar Schritte von der Bühne herunter und begann, mit ihren fließenden eleganten Bewegungen zwischen den Tischen umherzuwandeln.  
Ein Hüftschwung hierhin, eine lockende Handbewegung dorthin.  
Sie hatte die Männer hier in der Bar regelrecht in ihren Bann gezogen.

Und in dem Augenblick, als sie sich der Bar näherte, wo Flo und Frodo saßen und Herr Lupin ihnen inzwischen ihr drittes Bier eingeschenkt hatte, fiel es Flo wie Schuppen von den Augen.  
Er wusste, woher die Situation ihm bekannt vorkam.  
Und woher er die Musik kannte. Klar, sie kam vom Band und nicht von einer Liveband; die Bar war wesentlich kleiner und schmieriger, als das Original, und auch sonst war alles drei Nummern kleiner und billiger.  
Aber … die Szene glich der Schlüsselszene aus dem Film „From Dusk Till Dawn“ und der Song war der aus eben dieser Schlüsselszene.  
„After Dark“ von Tito & Tarantula.

„Oh Shit“, entfleuchte ihm und Schweiß brach ihm aus. Albern, dies war hier immerhin kein Film, und sie waren hier nicht in der Wüste Mexikos, sondern mitten in Brandenburg.  
Und dennoch.  
Flo fürchtete in diesem Augenblick, dass das ganze hier kein gutes Ende nehmen würde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fg0aw-jETDY


	3. Schrecken

Noch während Flo überlegte, ob er Frodo irgendwie klar machen sollte, was ihm durch den Kopf ging, flackerten die überall befindlichen roten Lampen.  
Und noch ehe sie sich's versahen, geschahen Dinge die eigentlich nicht geschehen konnten und die Flo einfach an seinem Verstand zweifeln ließen.  
Er schien mit seinem unguten Gefühl recht gehabt zu haben, und manchmal hasste er es, recht zu haben.

Das Gesicht der Schönheit begann, sich zu verändern.  
Das erste waren die Augen. Sie veränderten die Farbe. Das wunderbare dunkle Braun verschwand und sie wurden ... gelb. Gelb? What the Fuck ...?  
Ihr Haar wurde struppiger.  
Ihre bis eben noch so feinen und wohl manikürten Hände wurde zu ... Klauen? Pfoten? Was ... !!?  
Ihr Gesicht ... Oh mein Gott.  
„Was ist hier los?“, flüsterte Frodo atemlos und entsetzt.  
„Weiß nicht ... aber es ist nichts gutes“, sagte Flo.  
„Scheiße.“

Das Gesicht. Oh mein Gott, das Gesicht.  
Die Mundpartie schob sich vor, wurde schnauzenförmig. Und als sie die Lippen ... Lefzen? ... öffnete, waren darunter Fangzähne zu sehen, wie die eines wilden Tieres, eines Raubtieres ... Heiliger!  
Ein wilder Schrei, ein tiefes Grollen entkam ihrer Kehle und zu seinem großen Schrecken hörte Flo nun auch ein solches Grollen aus der Richtung hinter der Bar.  
Ein Blick genügte, um zu erkennen, woher der kam: Der Herr Lupin hatte ebenfalls eine solche Verwandlung durchzogen.  
Verdammt.  
Flo duckte sich, machte sich klein, während um sie herum entsetzte Angstschreie aufbrandeten. Die Besucher der Bar versuchten, dem, was hier geschah, zu entkommen. Sie strebten panisch zur Ausgangstür. Flo genügte ein Blick um zu sehen, dass das ein sinnloses Unterfangen wäre. Dort standen zwei Kerle, die auch gerade dabei waren, sich zu verwandeln. In was eigentlich?  
„Oh Mann, Holy Fuck, ick gloobe, dit sind Werwölfe ...“, stammelte Frodo.  
In Brandenburg soll es wieder Wölfe geben, dachte Flo und hätte beinahe hysterisch losgelacht.

Dann schnappte er sich die Hand seines Kumpels.  
„Komm!“  
Er zog Frodo in Richtung der Toiletten. Doch einer der Werwölfe sprang ihnen in den Weg.  
Verzweifelt schnappte sich Flo einen der Barstühle und schlug zu.  
„Los, Frodo, wir müssen uns verteidigen!“  
Frodo nickte. Seine sonst so große Klappe war ihm einfach verloren gegangen. Bei allem Spaß an computergenerierten Zombie- Apokalypsen und ähnlichem, das hier war Ernst. Völlig unfassbarer, surrealer, unmöglicher Ernst. Und ihm war nicht nach Scherzen zumute.  
Er schnappte sich ebenso einen Stuhl und stellte sich neben Flo, der inzwischen mit dem Rücken zur Wand dastand.

Um sie herum geschah ein entsetzliches Gemetzel.  
Ein paar der Männer, die „nur“ gebissen wurden, verwandelten sich ebenfalls und begannen, sich an der Hetzjagd zu beteiligen.  
Andere wurden regelrecht in Stücke zerrissen. Blut spritzte ... und nicht nur Blut.  
Leute versuchten zu flüchten, in alle möglichen Richtungen, andere kämpften um ihr Leben mit allen möglichen Gegenständen, die ihnen in die Hände fielen.

Ein Wunder, dass wir noch nicht draufgegangen sind, dachte Flo und versuchte erneut, in Richtung der Toiletten zu entkommen. Frodo folgte dicht hinter ihm, und irgendwie schafften sie es tatsächlich, dorthin zu entwischen. Nicht, dass das die Rettung gewesen wäre, aber zumindest konnten sie erst mal durchatmen.  
Die Tür einer Kabine wurde aufgestoßen und eine Gestalt taumelte heraus, blutüberströmt. Flo ging sofort in Verteidigungshaltung, Frodo jedoch rief:  
„Kalle!“, und der andere, es war tatsächlich Kalle, brach zusammen.  
Er war bei Bewusstsein, aber er sackte einfach zu Boden und schluchzte. Ein seltsamer Anblick war das schon: dieser Macho- Cowboyhut- Zahnstocher Typ saß hier und heulte wie ein Kind. Aber wer konnte es ihm schließlich verübeln.  
„Verdammt“, jammerte er schließlich. „Wat für ne verdammte Kackscheiße! Wenn icke dat jewusste hätte, hätt ick euch nie hierher ...“  
Und ein neuer Schluchzer schüttele ihn.

Frodo machte sich daran, Kalles offenbar verletzten Arm mit einem Stück seines Hemdes zu verbinden.  
„Wat machen wir den jetze?“, fragte er leise und schaute zu Flo.  
Flos Gedanken rasten. Sie konnten nicht ewig hierbleiben, das bewies ein lautes Krachen, als sich offenbar jemand – oder etwas - von außen mit voller Wucht gegen die Tür zum Toilettenraum warf.  
„Ich weiß doch auch nicht ...“  
Vom Gastraum war weiterhin Wolfsgeheul zu hören, Krachen, verzweifelte Schreie.  
Kampfgeräusche.  
„Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass das alles hier passiert“, flüsterte Flo.

Erneut krachte etwas gegen die Tür, die sich in den Angeln wölbte und es splitterte verdächtig.  
„Verdammt!“  
Flos Blicke schweiften umher.  
„Das Fenster!“  
Das Fenster des Toilettenraumes zeigte nach der Rückseite des Gebäudes. Das garantierte zwar auch nicht gerade Sicherheit, aber hatten sie denn eine Wahl?  
Also schob Flo das kleine Badschränkchen, das unter dem Wachbecken stand und verschiedene Rollen Toilettenpapier und diverse Putzutensilien enthielt, unter das Fenster.  
„Du zuerst“, sagte er zu Frodo. Der stellte das nicht in Frage, sondern nickte und machte sich auf den Weg. Nachdem er sich zu dem Fenster hochgezogen hatte und erst mal einen Blick nach draußen in die Dunkelheit geworfen hatte, schaute er zurück zu den beiden anderen und sagte:  
„Okay, hier is erst mal keener.“  
Und er half Flo, den immer noch völlig erschütterten Kalle zu dem Fenster zu bekommen. Nachdem der sich auch da hinauf gehangelt hatten, sprang Kalle schon mal nach draußen, und Frodo half Flo. Kurz danach standen sie draußen in der Nacht, die Rücken vorsichtig an die Außenwand des Gebäudes gedrückt und schauten sich vorsichtig um.

Ein Wolfsgeheul draußen in der Dunkelheit ließ ihnen Schauer über die Haut laufen.  
„Wir müssen hier weg!“, sagte Flo.  
„Kalle, dein Auto ...?“  
Kalle gab zu verstehen, dass seine Rostlaube immer noch vorne stünde, auf dem Parkplatz.  
„Wir haben keine Wahl“, sagte Flo. „Wir müssen es versuchen.“  
Und so schlichen sie vorsichtig um das Gebäude herum.


	4. Schreckens Ende, Schreckensende ...

Als sie um das Gebäude herum geschlichen waren und den Parkplatz auf der Vorderseite überblicken konnten, stellte sich heraus, dass, und da haben wir wieder die schlechten Filme, „die Luft rein war“.  
Niemand war zu sehen. Scheinbar versuchten noch immer Leute, aus der Vordertür zu entkommen, aber die war verschlossen. Da drinnen musste es übel aussehen.  
Die Jungs schauten sich noch einmal um. Alles ruhig hier draußen.  
„Kalle? Die Schlüssel!“, flüsterte Flo.  
Kalle sah ihn einen Augenblick verwirrt an, dann begriff er und gab Flo die Autoschlüssel.  
„Auf drei rennen wir los“, sagte Flo. „Dann rein ins Auto und ich gebe Gas, nichts wie weg hier."  
„Aber“, stotterte Frodo, „sollten wir nicht denen da drin helfen ...?“  
„Ach ja? Und wie? Sollen wir uns ein paar Äste aufsammeln und eine ganze Horde Werwölfe erschlagen? Mann, Frodo, ich bin ja kein Feigling aber im Moment habe ich eine Scheißangst!“  
„Ich auch“, gab Frodo zu.  
„Gut, also erst mal weg hier. Einverstanden, Kalle?“  
Kalle nickte nur.

Also rannten sie los.  
Flo schloss auf und sie huschten so schnell es ging ins Auto. Gerade, als Flo den Motor anließ, kam eine der ... Kreaturen ... um die Hausecke. Mit gefletschten Zähnen und auf allen Vieren.  
Flo ließ die Räder durchdrehen und schon schoss der Wagen vom Parkplatz auf die Landstraße und sie bretterten davon.  
Der Werwolf gab nach einigen Metern die Verfolgung auf und wandte sich wieder dem Roadhouse zu.  
Gerade wollte Flo seinen Kumpel Frodo fragen: „Und wohin jetzt?“, als hinter ihnen ein lauter Knall ertönte. Helles Licht schoss in den Abendhimmel. Flo trat auf die Bremse, und laut quietschend kam das Auto zum stehen. Sie schauten sich um.

Offenbar war das gesamte „Roadhouse“ in die Luft geflogen.  
Bruchstücke flogen durch die Luft. Flammen zuckten. Eine Rauchwolke vernebelte alles.  
„Fahr weiter!“, schrie Frodo. „Wer weiß, ob da welche von den Viechern raus gekommen sind!“  
Flo nickte und trat wieder aufs Gas.  
Sie sausten durch die Nacht.  
Flo hielt erst wieder an, als sie die Kreuzung erreichten, wo noch immer ihr Transporter stand.  
„Ich muss ...“ jappste er, „nen Moment durchatmen ... das Adrenalin ...“

Sie warteten. Sahen sich um. Aber hier schien alles still zu sein.  
Kalle, der auf dem Rücksitz saß, wimmerte nur noch.  
„Wir müssen irgendwat machen“, sagte Frodo.  
„Kalle ins Krankenhaus fahren als erstes“, sagte Flo. „Und dann? Polizei?“  
„Ick weeß nich recht, wat solln wir denen denn erzählen?“  
Flo zuckte mit den Schultern.

Als hätte es der Teufel gewollt, schien nun auch Kalles Auto nicht mehr weiter zu wollen. Als Flo ihn wieder starten wollte, röchelte er nur und rührte sich keinen Meter.  
„Ach verdammt!“, schimpfte Flo und drosch vor Wut auf das Lenkrad ein.  
„Nur die Ruhe“, sagte Frodo und legte seinem Kumpel die Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Ich werde versuchen, unseren Transporter zu starten.“  
Flo nickte.

Also stieg Frodo aus, nicht ohne sich vorher gründlich umzusehen.  
Er huschte zum Transporter, schlüpfte hinein, steckte den Schlüssel ins Zündschloss. Der Wagen orgelte. „Komm schon, komm schon, KOMM SCHON!“ schimpfte Frodo. Und scheinbar hatte irgendeine höhere Machte ein Einsehen und der Wagen sprang an. „Ja!“ schrie Frodo erleichtert und sorgte dafür, dass er nicht mehr ausging.  
Vorsichtig verfrachteten sie Kalle in den Transporter und fuhren los.

„Lass uns das nächste Krankenhaus suchen“, sagte Flo.  
„HA! Ick hab wieder Netz!“, rief Frodo und machte sich daran, so schnell es ging zu googeln.  
„Also pass uff: der übernächste Ort, Kleinstadt, die ham ne Klinik. Durch den nächsten Ort durch, dann rechts ...“  
Es dauerte nicht lange.

Sie hielten auf dem Klinikparkplatz.  
Und nein, sie hatten noch niemanden angerufen. Weder Polizei noch Feuerwehr.  
Und zwar aus dem einfachen Grund, weil sie einfach keinen Ahnung hatten, was sie denen erzählen sollten. Werwölfe ... klar doch. Man würde sie in der Klinik gleich dabehalten, wenn sie mit so was um die Ecke kämen.

Kalle wurde in die Notaufnahme geschafft und dort sofort von dem Diensthabenden Arzt und einer Krankenschwester mitgenommen.  
Flo und Frodo, völlig erschöpft, beschlossen, abzuwarten, bis man ihnen sagen würde, wie es ihm ginge.  
„Ick könnte nen Kaffee gebrauchen“, sagte Frodo.  
„Willste auch een'?“  
„Ja, gerne“, sagte Flo und merkte jetzt, wie erschöpft er war. Was für eine irrsinnige Nacht. War das alles wirklich passiert oder hatte man ihnen irgendwas in ihr Bier getan? Es gab Momente, da war er sich nicht ganz sicher.  
Andererseits ... Kalle war hier, und er war ganz real verletzt. Also musste wohl doch ... nun ... zumindest irgendetwas dort passiert sein. Flo seufzte.

Die Krankenschwester, die sie vorhin schon kennengelernt hatten, betrat den Raum.  
Sie sah sich kurz um und wandte sich dann an die beiden jungen Männer.  
„Sie sind Freunde von Herrn Bülzow?“  
„Wenn Sie Kalle meinen, dann ja“, sagte Flo.  
„Gut. Also er ist nicht schwer verletzt. Nur oberflächliche Wunden, die Blutungen sahen schlimmer aus, als es ist. Mit Ausnahme ...“  
Sie schwieg.  
Flo, der schon erleichtert hatte aufatmen wollen, stöhnte.  
„Welche Ausnahme?“  
„Nun“, sagte die Schwester, „Eine Wunde ging tiefer. Eine ... Bisswunde.“  
Oh Gott. Der Arme Kerl, dachte Flo.  
Und Frodo dachte: hoffentlich ist er nicht ... angesteckt oder so.

Die Krankenschwester drehte sich um und ging zur Tür des Raumes. Sie streckte die Hand aus ...  
„Die Wunde war sehr tief ...“ und ihre Stimme war tiefer geworden, fast ein Grollen ...  
Sie schloss die Tür des Zimmers und steckte den Schlüssen ein.  
„Und ... er hat mich gebissen ...“ sagte sie, und während sie sich wieder zu Flo und Frodo umdrehte begann ihre Gesicht, sich zu verändern ...

Das erste waren die Augen ...

**Author's Note:**

> Der erwähnte Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uellmynA34U


End file.
